This invention relates to heat-recoverable articles. More specifically, this invention relates to heat-recoverable articles suitable for covering conduits at the junctions thereof.
In the past, generally tubular heat-shrinkable articles for covering pipes, cables and the like, were used to achieve mechanical protection and electrical insulation. Examples of these articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,962 to Currie and U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,819 to Wetmore, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These articles were designed primarily for wrapping around a single pipe or a butt-junction between two pipes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,336 to Ellis, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a heat-shrinkable sleeve which can be wrapped around an article or two butt-joined articles, suitable for use, for example, when no free end of the pipe or pipes is available.
Although some prior art closure members may be used for covering a conduit junction having at least three arms, there remains a need for heat-recoverable articles suitable for enclosing a conduit junction involving three or more arms in a straight-forward, and economic manner. Examples of junctions involving three or more arms are T and Y junctions, and positions in a single conduit where a valve, meter or other device is attached to and protrudes from the conduit.